Rainy Evening
by RedCurls121
Summary: Caleb/OC. One shot. Caleb and Averie walk home from a party in the rain. Random blurb from a story I'm trying to write. Let me know what you think.


They were both soaked to the skin, the rain coming down rather heavily. A cold wind was blowing making Averie shiver. She had her arms crossed and was rubbing them to keep warm. Caleb kept glancing over at her as they walked, admiring the way she looked completely soaked. Her clothes clung to her figure, full and curved, very different from the bodies of the girls he knew from Dauntless which were trim and hard or the girls from Erudite that cared very little for physical beauty and covered it all with a lab coat. She looked soft and he wanted to wrap his arms around her. He cursed himself for thinking that and blamed it on all that he had drank while they were at Christina's. Averie had her fair share of alcohol too, preferring shots to the beers that he and everyone else drank. She stayed rather composed however, and didn't show any outward signs of intoxication other than laughing a little longer than normal. It made him smile.

Caleb's apartment was coming into view through the rain, which was only getting stronger by the minute. He dug in his pocket which was filled with scraps of paper, covered in notes, to get his keys. They stepped up onto the stairs, taking cover under the small awning over the doors. Averie pulled her hood off her auburn hair and gathered the curly mass into a twist, wringing out all of the water. She laughed and leaned back against the building.

"Well that was an unexpected and incredibly cold," she started to pull her hood back up in preparation to walk back to her own place two blocks over. "Thanks for walking with me. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

As she took off down the stairs Caleb reached out and grabbed her arm, "Averie wait." She spun around, eyebrows raised in question. "Do you... want to come up and dry off? Maybe hang out until it quits raining?" He almost couldn't believe what came out of his mouth, mainly because he never invited anyone to come up to his room. Especially a girl. Sure he had plenty of girls he had been interested in, many he had kissed, but still none of them had even made it to his place. Averie wasn't even a girl he had kissed either, she was a girl he wanted to kiss, that was for sure. He wanted to do a lot of things... They were just friends, though, and this was a friendly gesture.

"That sounds great," she smiled.

Caleb unlocked the door and let it swing open, showing nothing but darkness. Every few moments the dark room would light up with flashes of lightening. It was all one open room with windows running along all the walls. The view was better than the one that Averie had a few blocks over. Averie laughed when she saw the piles of books everywhere. He blushed, but really she was laughing because her room back in St. Louis always had books everywhere. Caleb groped along the wall finally finding the light switch. All the lights slowly blinked on casting a cold blue glow. The entire room was rather sterile, still matching his abnegation and erudite personality. The only real color was provided by the books that were covering almost every surface.

"Sorry it's so bright," he said, walking around turning on some lamps. He went back and switched the overhead lights off. "Much better. I like lamps anyway. They're much easier to read by."

Averie shook her head in agreement, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The air in the room wasn't much warmer and she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. Caleb noticed and went to the bathroom to grab some towels.

"Oh thanks. I think I've created a puddle…" she said awkwardly and accepted the towel. She bent down flipping her hair over and scrubbed the towel across it vigorously. Even though it was no longer dry she tried to dab at her clothing.

Caleb tried not to stare, and focused on drying himself off. "I can lend you some clothes if you want, until yours dry a little at least," he offered. He went over to his dresser and pulled out two shirts. However, he wasn't so sure about the sleep pants he had found. Caleb was tall and lean, and while length wise his pants may have fit her, they weren't going to fit over her hips. He was good with just a pair of boxers to wear but he felt bad not having anything to offer her. "Um... well I found a shirt... but I can't find any pants that may fit you..." He said it cautiously, not wanting to offend her.

Averie's response was to laugh, "Don't feel bad. I know I have a big ass."

"Well then," he smiled and tossed the shirt to her. "I'll just turn around so you can change."

She smiled at his innocence and started to take off her jacket. "If you're going to be my friend, Caleb, you need to learn that I have no modesty."

A red flush rose up the back of his neck, but he tried to play it cool. He wasn't going to be the same do-gooder he always was, if she said she didn't mind then he definitely did not mind. Averie unzipped her black jacket and dropped it on the floor where it fell with a splat, still being soaked. Her yellow shirt was just about see through, and when she pulled it over her head he gulped audibly.

"Don't laugh at my pudge," she shot at him, serious at first, but then her smile returned to her face showing him that she was joking. She did turn around next, revealing a tattoo between her shoulder blades. Her hands reached behind her and unclasped the hooks of her bra. He couldn't believe this was happening right in front of him. It fell to the floor with the rest of her clothes and she pulled on the blue long sleeve shirt he had given her. Next she wriggled out of her pants and left those in a pile too. The shirt was long enough that it came down to the tops of her thighs. "I'm not offended if you aren't"

"I'm definitely... definitely not offended," he stuttered out. Caleb looked down and realized he too was leaving a puddle of rainwater on the ground. He pulled his shirt off and pants and stood there in his boxers, which were remarkably still dry but definitely not helping to hide his growing attraction to Averie's recent display. Quickly he turned and dug out some sleep pants, which helped hide his problem.

If she saw, she didn't say anything. Averie took her clothes over to one of his chairs and draped them across the back. He could see goose bumps rising up the backs of her bare legs. Caleb tried to avert his gaze when she turned back around.

She stared at his shirtless torso, "You know, for spending your days in a lab, you're pretty fit. Those beakers heavy?"

He looked down at his bare body then back at her, shrugging, "Well the factions may be gone but I'm still the same person I was raised to be. If someone needs help lifting anything, I'm usually there to lend a hand. That and Tobias has been teaching me some of his fighting techniques."

"You're going to be quite the well rounded individual, next step- a renaissance man," she smirked. She went across the room and sat down on his bed. He had made it nicely that morning, and like everything else was a plain shade of solid blue. "Your bed is so comfortable compared to mine. Mine feels like a slab of concrete. Imagine my shock when I jumped on it for the first time. Yours must be broken in."

Averie winked and laughed, now he really could tell she was intoxicated. There was no filter on what was coming out of her mouth. Well, not that she really filtered herself anyway. He didn't mind it, he actually enjoyed it. It almost reminded him of Beatrice...

She lay flat on her back and stretched out, wiggling her fingers and toes. "Do you happen to have anything to drink?"

Caleb went to his small refrigerator and pushed some stuff around. He didn't keep much of anything in his apartment since he usually ate at the cafeteria at work. A lot of the city was having a difficult time adjusting to being dependent on themselves for making their food instead of eating in faction headquarters. He had some fruit and a sandwich he had brought home the other day. At the back he found a beer and a small container of juice. He grabbed both and showed them to Averie. She made a face at the beer but pointed to the juice. Caleb grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it for her.

"Thanks, whatever the hell I was drinking over there was super dry." She took a sip of juice and sighed contentedly. Caleb opened the beer and took a drink, staring at Averie on his bed. She set the glass down and went over to the windows, her pink underwear peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. "This rain doesn't look like it's going to go away any time soon..."

Suddenly something possessed Caleb, and by something, it was probably the alcohol. He set down his beer and walked up behind Averie. She watched his reflection in the glass, coming closer, and smiled. "You know I normally don't drink much... I think it's getting to me," he whispered when she turned to face him.

Her brown eyes lit up when she smiled and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him into a kiss. She didn't resist and instead ran her hands up his bare chest. It was just as he had been imagining it all night. Her hips were full and soft, perfect for him to hold on to while he kissed her. He traveled downward and held on to her butt. It was round and fit perfectly into his large hands. Her mouth tasted of the juice she had just drank, sweet and tart. The bed was only a foot away but instead he pushed her back against the wall and lifted her up onto the windowsill. Averie was mildly surprised, despite his obvious muscle build, that he was so easily able to lift her. She didn't contemplate it long though, and instead wrapped her legs around his slim hips. Caleb ran his hands up under the back of her shirt, her skin was so smooth. He pressed himself against her, sucking in a deep breath at the pressure it created. She laughed quietly, stopping their kiss.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He pulled her back in, kissing her again before answering. "No, have you?"

Averie made a face, "Well... yeah... a time or two..." Caleb pulled away a bit with his eyebrow raised. "It was only one guy and it was years ago."

"Well I guess you get to teach me how it's done then," he whispered in her ear then bit lightly on her earlobe. This time she pushed back against his hardness and moaned. His hands were on her hips she grabbed one and led him up the front of her shirt. He was hesitant at first, but then took her breast in his hand and caressed her nipple with his thumb. It rose up beneath his touch and made her shudder.

Averie pushed him back and hopped off the windowsill. Caleb backed up and fell back onto the bed, where she straddled him. Both his hands were instantly back underneath her shirt, caressing. She leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling down around his face.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, and he really meant it. She oozed confidence, and he found that sexy in its own right.

"I hope you're not just saying that because you're drunk, Caleb Prior, and I'm about to take your virginity," she joked.

Caleb wasn't joking and told her so. "I've thought that since the first day you told me I was wrong."

"Well that's good to hear..." She grinded against him a little harder and he closed his eyes, moaning quietly. He opened them again when she started to move down the bed, watching her. She ran her hands under the waistband of his pants and boxers and pulled them down. Caleb was actually starting to get nervous, but wanted her so badly that he didn't care. He helped her pull his clothes off the rest of the way, leaving him bare on the bed. Under normal circumstances he'd be freezing but at the moment his skin was on fire with her touch.

The moment she wrapped her hand around him he thought he saw stars. She pumped a few times, and while keeping direct eye contact with him, took him full in her mouth. He thought he was going to explode right then and there, and was very glad he didn't because he would have been mortified. There were no words to describe the pleasure he felt. She paused what she was doing, and began to tease him, flicking her tongue lightly down his member, then stopped altogether. She laughed at the exasperated look on his face. He pulled her back up on top of him, kissing her hard. Caleb grabbed the hem of the shirt and pushed it up, and she took it off and dropped it on the floor.

Averie was surprised when he flipped her onto her back laid close beside her. He had one arm wrapped behind her head, pulling her in close for a kiss. His other traveled down and played with one breast, then another, then worked its way down to her underwear. Unsure what exactly to do, he hesitated. She took his hand and guided him, showing him how to please her. He could feel how wet she was, and she pushed against his hands. As he became surer of himself, he explored downward, plunging one finger into her wetness, then two. A new noise of pleasure emerged from her at this and he took it as a sign to continue. Her hands went in search of him, and began to play again. He was hard as a rock and it was almost starting to hurt.

He needed her.

Caleb pushed himself on top of her and looked her in the eye.

"You sure you want to do this?"

His reply was made with his entrance, slow and hard. Averie gasped and clung to him. She was so tight and he was afraid to move. It felt unexplainable. Amazing. He pumped slow, kissing her at first then quickening his pace. She wrapped his legs around him, allowing him to go deeper. It felt amazing for her as well, but she knew it was his first time and he wouldn't last.

"You don't... have to wait... for me this time... around..." she managed to get out between gasps.

For one of the very few times in his life, Caleb acted selfishly, caring only about the pleasure he was feeling. He moved faster, his arm muscles taught as he held himself above her. She ran her hands up his chest and back down. She used one hand to bring him down for a kiss but he felt the other down between her legs, helping herself along. Whatever she was doing was making her tighter, and it didn't take long for her to bring on her own release. A spasm went through her body and she tightened around him so hard that he let go, his body shuddering as he pumped till he couldn't take it anymore. His nerves stood on end and he felt like he was on fire. "Holy... shit..."

Caleb collapsed and rolled to one side, his eyes closed. He reached out next to him and grabbed Averie's hand, pulling her close. They lay there in silence, realizing that the rain had finally stopped.


End file.
